Overseer Bonus Reward Crate (Version 1)
Rewards This item never actually lands in your inventory. When you receive it, it will automatically give you a loot window containing one or more of: *Overlord's Plated Emerald Ring -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Guarded Seal of Leadership -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Steel Plated Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Gold-Etched Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Silver-Etched Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Gold-Etched Band -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Silk Threaded Cloak -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Barbed Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Barbed Pearl Ring -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Barbed Skull Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Seal of Station -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Barbed Peridot Ring -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Barbed Velium Chain -- 150 Resolve neck *Overlord's Barbed Threaded Cord -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Solid Seal of Cunning -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Heav Threaded Cloak -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Heavy Copper Girdle -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Heavy Gold-Buckled Belt -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Heavy Sapphire Chain -- 150 Resolve neck *Overlord's Heavy Silvered Belt -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Heavy Bronze Bangle -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Alloy Plated Chain -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Plated Ruby Stud -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Gilded Emerald Ring -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Polished Hide Cord -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Etched Fancy Emblem -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Etched Ruby Cuff -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Barbed Leather Shroud -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Heavy Threaded Cloak -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Heavy Emerald Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Heavy Velium Band -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Heavy Velium Bracelet -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Heavy Emblem of Power -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Heavy Threaded Shroud -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overseer's Indium Mercenary Chestplate -- 150 Resolve chest *Overseer's Indium Mercenary Gauntlets -- 150 Resolve hands *Overseer's Steel Threaded Robes -- 150 Resolve chest *Overseer's Steel Threaded Gloves -- 150 Resolve hands *Empyral Standard Crit Bonus Quested Infuser *Empyral Standard Ability Mod Quested Infuser *Empyral Standard Potency Quested Infuser *Empyral Standard Stamina Quested Infuser *Instance Lockout Reset: 7 Day Reuse *Voidpiercer's Arcane Reprieve *Voidpiercer's Cure Arcane *Voidpiercer's Cure Elemental *Voidpiercer's Cure Noxious *Voidpiercer's Cure Trauma *Voidpiercer's Elemental Reprieve *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Constitution *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Deftness *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Fortitude *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Intellect *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Piety *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Tactics *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Thorns *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Transcendence *Voidpiercer's Essence of Clarity *Voidpiercer's Essence of Health *Voidpiercer's Essence of Power *Voidpiercer's Essence of Regeneration *Voidpiercer's Noxious Reprieve *Veilwalker's Painlink *Veilwalker's Powerlink *Veilwalker's Forcelink *Bladimir Black -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Wizard Flurggledim -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Cleric Sararah -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Galen Stormwolf -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Doric Silverhew -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Garith Oldfoe -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Grumpy Little Stelve -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Inquisitor L'Morr -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Sergeant Marcus Carpenter -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Milo Burningsun -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Selmo Koriat -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Young Michem -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Councilor Wrathburn -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Gretacia Windsong -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *King Grorlif -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Lucielyn L'Kirin -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Mingla Gelfshir -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Morlin Val'Sara -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Alexandrina X'Aphon -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Klirgain the Mangler -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Velun Punox -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Xiang Jie -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Druid Ellanha -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Garick the Mad -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Kror McKroffan -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Magnus Frostheart -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Mina Szekle -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Morac the Builder -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rittan D'Sal -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rosamond -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Familiar Cage -- (Fabled) *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon -- Overseer mission *Exact Revenge on the Drakota -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Venekor -- Overseer mission *Eliminate the Gang Lord -- Overseer mission *A Dark Ceremony -- Overseer mission *Slay the Evol Ew Chieftan -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Klirkan X'Davai -- Overseer mission *The Throne of Emperor Fyst -- Overseer mission *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro -- Overseer mission *Convince the Guardians -- Overseer mission *The Kra'thuk's Magical Properties -- Overseer mission *Rob the Fool's Gold Tavern -- Overseer mission *Treasure in Shortwine Burrow -- Overseer mission *Liberate Lady Laravale -- Overseer mission *Save Orxilia Calogn -- Overseer mission *Save the Valkyrie Princess -- Overseer mission *Save the Vision of Vox -- Overseer mission *Keeper for the Keep -- Overseer mission *Captured in Bramble Woods -- Overseer mission *Save Lira Singebellows -- Overseer mission *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot -- Overseer mission *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling -- Overseer mission *Recover the Stolen Scrolls -- Overseer mission *Retrieval for the Crown -- Overseer mission *The Word of Thule -- Overseer mission *Thexian Treasure -- Overseer mission *Valuable Runes in a Dirty Place -- Overseer mission *The Thexian Wizard's Wand -- Overseer mission *Lesser Fragment of Planar Energy *Superior Fragment of Planar Energy *Greater Fragment of Planar Energy *Hardened Zelniak Pelt *Hornbeam Spruce Log *Humming Azurite *Lunar Mushroom *Luclizite Cluster *Radiant Algae *Rockhopper Meat *Slow Creeping Root *Splitfin Dartfish *Humming Sapphire Gem *Jumping Creeper *Lantern Hogfish *Lustrous Rockhopper Hide *Primal Luclizite Shard *Radiant Pome *Shrieking Mushroom *Wracked Wood Wedge *Zelniak Steak *Advanced Alchemist Studies 16 *Advanced Armorer Studies 16 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 16 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 16 *Advanced Sage Studies 16 *Advanced Tailor Studies 16 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 16 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 16 *Advanced Alchemist Studies 17 *Advanced Armorer Studies 17 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 17 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 17 *Advanced Sage Studies 17 *Advanced Tailor Studies 17 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 17 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 17 *Advanced Alchemist Studies 18 *Advanced Armorer Studies 18 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 18 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 18 *Advanced Sage Studies 18 *Advanced Tailor Studies 18 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 18 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 18 *Advanced Alchemist Studies 19 *Advanced Armorer Studies 19 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 19 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 19 *Advanced Sage Studies 19 *Advanced Tailor Studies 19 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 19 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 19 *Advanced Alchemist Studies 20 *Advanced Armorer Studies 20 *Advanced Carpenter Studies 20 *Advanced Jeweler Studies 20 *Advanced Sage Studies 20 *Advanced Tailor Studies 20 *Advanced Weaponsmith Studies 20 *Advanced Woodworker Studies 20 *Overlord's Solid Whip -- 150 Resolve 1H piercing *Overlord's Runed Scimitar -- 150 Resolve 1H piercing *Overlord's Barbed Sai -- 150 Resolve 1H piercing *Overlord's Heavy Indium Crossbow -- 150 Resolve ranged *Overlord's Plated Ironwood Wand -- 150 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Barbed Ironwood Wand -- 150 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Hefty Ironwood Symbol -- 150 Resolve secondary *Overseer's Hefty Ironwood Wand -- 150 Resolve ranged *Overseer's Etched Indium Dagger -- 150 Resolve 1H piercing *Overseer's Plated Indium Greathammer -- 300 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Polished Indium Greathammer -- 300 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Barbed Indium Crossbow -- 150 Resolve ranged *Overlord's Heavy Indium Crossbow -- 150 Resolve ranged Credits